White
by Life's a Message.What's Yours
Summary: AU. Blaine is running in a hospital. White is all around him. Please R&R!


White

Walls branch off into many doors, many destinies, but in Blaine's mind, there are only two doors; one light and the other dark. Life and Death. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Time, slipping away but in reality it's just as it always was. But these feelings aren't reality. Far from it.

Blaine was sprinting, panting, footsteps echoing off of the pure white walls, the desolate silence filling his keen ears. He didn't care about on lookers. He had a target to reach, he hadn't known which way to run. He was guided only by his heart. Each painful pull in his chest was like a pull in the right direction. Towards life. Towards love. Towards _him. _Towards the two doors, which one was he opening?

His hand was on the door knob, taking deep breaths; trying to remain calm. But how can you be calm when this is what you see:

People in uniforms are trying to remain composed, but rushing about. Tubes, injections are lying around, seemingly haphazardly – without care. Yet, they are all so important. It's a waste for one life, a common expense, some people claim. But they haven't got an idea, any idea of what those people see. People that go through this, what they see, it is worth it. You want to do all in your power to steer them towards the door that holds life. But they seem so helpless when you see them.

Lying there. Just lying there. Pale. Pale as death. Pale, maybe, as the light that lies behind that door. Tubes all across his body. Trying to keep him alive. You see their face, usually basked in mirth, adoration and love; now just a blank slate. Maybe, blank forever. Those beautiful eyes of intricate patterns, combining blue and green in the most heavenly way, closed off from the world by eyelids forced shut. Maybe, shut forever. Lips drained of colour, swallowing that angelic voice, begging to be heard. Maybe, silent forever. Just lying there, perhaps sleeping, you could never tell the difference of this perfect form. Minus the wires and commotion you could picture that scene twenty four hours before:

Lying on a bed, that perfect way, as his porcelain skin glows from the fireplace beside him. Everyone around him, smiling softly and warmly, no cares in the world, bathing in his perfect form. A rough, calloused hand, a lovers hand, brushing a stray strand of brunette hair from his flawless face.

The same action today let a tear fall from Blaine's eye as no reaction came to the touch as it usually did.

Everything happened to fast as Blaine backed away and just stood there. The whole world could move and function around him. But he couldn't. Paralyzed. Shocked, that's a phone call that you never expect to hear; from your lovers brother.

"_Blaine, Blaine! There's been an accident….Kurt…I,. The snow. Ice. Lost control, the tree…Blaine?!"_

_Finn heard the continuous beep shortly after a crash and footsteps across a pavement before the line went dead._

Taking a hand, a cold, limp hand that had once caressed Blaine's face. Had once held him as he had whispered 'I love you'. Had once held back. Had once held back with so much promise of life. He gently glided his finger across the silver band and a pang off pain and anguish brought him a memory:

"_I do" Kurt all but sang. The taller boy's eyes crinkled with complete euphoria as he gazed down at Blaine. Blaine's breath hitched as it always did whenever he met his lovers gaze. He swallowed dryly and his voice quavered as he said the words he'd wanted to say since he had met the boy in freshman year._

"_Excuse me" a voice said behind him. Blaine turned around and saw the most beautiful boy of his dreams. He didn't know it then, but he would be blind to his reciprocated feelings for months. Kiss him, share his whole being with him, propose to him in the white of the moon and marry him 10 years after that moment._

An opening of a door brought Blaine from his happy reminiscing. Finn and Burt had both just arrived, both looking cold and flushed but all of that masked by fear and worry. Blaine had just opened his mouth to console them but he froze on the first syllable. A beep had sounded behind them. All eyes snap to Kurt. The beep continues.

A year on and Blaine is standing in the middle of New York city on a brisk winter's day. He looks down with eyes glazed at the marble headstone before him. 'In loving memory of Kurt Hummel'. He closes his eyes and prays silently before placing his flowers next to the one's of Burt from this morning. He was just rearranging them when he notices a small envelope tucked inside the roses. Opening it he sees a small note and a bigger piece of paper. He removes the smaller piece of paper and see's a note written by a 16 year old Kurt (judging by the handwriting) with three words embellished on it. 'I Love You'. He silently chuckles as he remembers a similar note that he had wanted to give to Kurt only days before he had asked him out-right in the halls of Dalton.

He replaces the note and takes out the slightly bigger bit of paper. Upon unfolding the piece of paper, Blaine knew that he would be OK. Knew that Kurt was with him, just as he had been with Kurt when he was dealing with tough times. 7 letters cut out from magazines. 'COURAGE'.

Just then a drop of water fell onto the paper. Blaine looked up and saw snow. The white droplets of snow reminded him of things. The white of the hospital walls. The white of the ice that caused the crash. The white of the tux Kurt had worn on his wedding day. The white of the moon that he had proposed in. The white of Kurt's skin on his bed. But most importantly, he thought as he blew a kiss to the grave and turned to leave, the marking of the black door of death closing and white replacing it. He walked off into the white snow, through the white door of life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Please Read and Review!**

**A multi-chapter story will be up soon, this is just a one-shot that I felt inspired to write.**


End file.
